9.1.12 BIOMETRY SHARED SERVICE The Biometry Shared Service (BSS) brings together expertise in biostatistics, clinical trials, epidemiology, applied mathematics, statistical computing, and database applications. Personnel in the BSS have wide-ranging involvement across the research activities ofthe Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC), including clinical, translational, basic, and population-based research. Biostatistical collaboration and consultation have been provided for investigators in each of the five Scientific Programs in the AZCC. As an example, for the period July 2006 - June 2008, Biometry personnel supported 62 AZCC Program Member investigators. The BSS is active in all phases of study design, operation, data management, statistical analysis, and manuscript preparation. Provided services include: 1) protocol development; 2) review of Cancer Center protocols; 3) data analysis and reporting; 4) statistical database applications; 5) data services and computer programming; 6) education and training; and 7) statistical consultation and collaboration. Biostatisticians from the BSS are members of the Scientific Review Committee, which reviews Cancer Center patient protocols before activation to ensure appropriate scientific content. DUring the current funding period, biostatisticians have been co-authors on approximately 80 papers published by AZCC investigators. Additionally, 170 technical reports have been generated to document statistical analyses and their interpretation. Recruitment activities in Biometry are enhancing the breadth of biostatistical support of Cancer Center activities, allowing the fostering of the philosophy that productive research requires high quality biostatistical collaboration. Biometry faculty have had significant success in attracting funding for biostatistics-related Cores in a number of long-term research projects in the AZCC; in addition, BSS biostatisticians serve as co-investigators on numerous other funded studies. Collaboration of Biometry personnel with AZCC investigators on the design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of cancer studies continues to enhance the quality of the research.